Guilt
by LittleOwlet
Summary: What is a year? What is a day? What is a night? I am not quite sure anymore.


This is a rewrite of my story guilt! I am putting each rewritten story or new story on ti account. MY past one was Snowdrop543, you can find the original there.

Disclaimer: I don't own the sisters grimm, all the ideas belong to Michael Buckley

* * *

A young girl, stands alone in a field full of roses. She takes a deep breathe in and smiles as she takes in the fresh air. She begins to walk, occasionally stopping to admire the roses, before continuing on her way.

The Sun shines onto her back, making it warm and a light summer's breeze dances over her feet. She smiles brightly at the perfect scene, wishing it could last forever.

She walks along again and not before too long, a hand grips her own tightly. She looks up and smiles again, a young fairy prince, stands next to her- her hand in his own. Together they walk out of the field, hand in hand, in a comfortable silence; down to an old wooden bridge- which is slowly rotting away.

She breaks the silence by saying "I love you my young prince," He then looks at her, eyes full of emotion, before saying "I love you too my little blossom" She closes her eyes and leans in to kiss him, but all of a sudden she feels a sharp excruciating pain; running from her stomach to her spinal cord.

Her eyes snap open, and she screams as she sees that she is being stabbed. She begs the young boy to stop, only to find that the young boy has been replaced by an identical copy of her self. She lets out a shrill of horror, anger and pain, before collapsing on the floor. Dead.

Then I wake up, I am covered from head to toe in sweat and I am panting out of fear and guilt. That dream happens every night, it is an reminder of the jealous that over took me and made me loose control. It is my burden.

It feels like a living memory of what I almost succeed at - killing Sabrina Grimm.

Many people would call me crazy, though I am not. Others would say I was a madwoman. Again I am not. And others would say I didn't know what I was doing, I am innocent of the crime. I am not, I knew what I was doing, and it feels right I should be locked up in here.

It feels like the walls are closing in around me and they have ears so they listen to everything I say. But they don't and are not. I have been locked up in this prison cell for many years now; in those many years I have had time to think about what I have done. Murder.

I tried to kill Sabrina Grimm because of jealousy. It blinded me, and I was foolish enough to let it take me. I tried to forget what I did. I tried to use my magic to make it go. But the guilt is not gone it has only been blinded and forgotten. I too, have been blinded and forgotten.

I used to be respected and cherished even. But now all I am is a lonely, forgotten madwomen or witch as the Faerie children call me. I don't blame them, sometimes I think I am half mad.

I talk to the rats, for they are the only company; I have here in the dark. I cannot remember how long I have been locked up in here, though it feels like years. I do not know when day or night is anymore, they took away all time telling devices from me. What is a year? What is a day? What is a night? I am not quite sure anymore.

Tatiana hates me, the whole fairy kingdom hates me! I deserve their hatred. I killed their king and more importantly, a father and husband! What was I thinking? I am a monster!

However all my years, in this cell. I have had plenty of time to think over the mistakes in life I have made and through it I feel much wiser and better in myself, but none the more guilty.

Every heart aching day, it gets tougher to live with my guilty, it is killing me slowly and is pun shining me as Titania punished me years ago. My cell is the darkest of the lot, I have been in the dark for so many years, that I no longer know what the outside world around me looks like and feels like.

I have forgotten the sense of the sun on my skin, and the sound of running of water. Oh! And the taste and feel of snow on my skin, I use to spend many hours as a child, running around in the snow. Letting the crisp, fresh snow flakes fall onto my tongue; where they would melt in an instant.

The only thing I remember is, my mother singing me to sleep by the fire on the cold evenings in Winter. Mother... you would hate me if you were alive. You little blossom, as you used to say, is nothing more than a monster! I don't deserve your love! I never deserved your love!

Things like sun and sea have no meaning any more. For I have lost myself to eternal darkness.

My cell is very quiet. So in my time I have meditated and wallowed in sorrow. For I have had a lot of time thinking about what to do to put my actions right. I have thought about sending one of the rats to the place where my Love lies. But there is no way out of this prison. I have checked and found nothing. Me and the rats are very, very far underground.

I have thought about persuading Titaina and Mustardseed to let me out and see the world once again. That time I would be able to fly to the place where Everafters dread most. But I have forgotten how to fly. My mother taught me how to... I have lost another piece of her...

Time like these I wish I could fly away and let my troubles leave me however I am struck down by the sense of guilt and shame. That is what has kept me in my cell all these years. I have not budge from this spot for 5 months.

After many hours of deep concentration and planning I settled on what I have to do. It will take courage and guts. My only concern that I will never be able to face her. She will probably call the police straight on me (this case Titaina and the fairy Godfathers.) But I will do it, or I will never sleep through a solid night. I am going to apologize to Sabrina Grimm.

I hope this is alright guys! Anyway read and review


End file.
